


Decorating

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, 12dtasertricks, Day 5, F/M, some frustratingly unresolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a tree branch in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

Decorating  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

“So what’s the deal with you and Loki?” Jane’s questions startles Darcy who is currently untangling strands of badly mangled garland. They are seated on one side of Jane’s living room while Thor and Loki are on the other side struggling to put together a fake Christmas tree.

“What do you mean?” Jane snorts indelicately at Darcy’s act.

“Come on, Darce. Anyone with eyes can see the smoldering glances you and he give when you think the other isn’t looking.” Darcy is impressed that something other than Thor or science has caught Jane’s attention. But she doesn’t say so, since she’s been dying to talk to someone about her new found attraction for the Norse god.

“I don’t know. Ever since Frigga’s visit he’s been different with me. Like nice.” She glances at the men across the room to make sure they aren’t paying attention before leaning closer to Jane. Loki is wearing dark trousers and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. His hair is slicked back from his face, and he is frowning at Thor. Darcy wants to bite the frown away. Instead she turns her attention back to Jane.

“Yesterday he came to see me and I ended up crying about my dad all over him. He didn’t complain. Not once!” She whispers. Jane reaches over and gives Darcy’s hand a squeeze. She remembers being there for Mr. Lewis’ funeral and knows how close Darcy was to him.

“Well, that’s certainly a complete one-eighty from wanting to bite your head off when you gave Frigga the ugly sweater. Are you going to do anything about whatever is going on between you both?” Darcy bites her lip. 

“I don’t know.” She doesn’t say more though because the men’s voices are suddenly raised.

“Brother, it is a fake tree! How hard could can it be to put it together?” 

Loki sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “If you’d just let me do it my way, we could move on to the next thing.”

“Loki,” Thor says with a touch of censure in his tone. “This is my Jane’s tree, and I think we should do it the way she would.”

“I highly doubt she’d mind if it was done in a more efficient manner.” Loki put his hands in front of him, clearly about to do magic when Jane forestalls him.

“No magic.” Loki raises an eyebrow at her. “Please, Loki. It’s supposed to be done the hard way. Besides, Thor’s been looking forward to today.” Since it is Jane’s tree Loki cannot say no. He chances a look at Darcy and almost groans aloud. 

She is wearing a bright red wrap dress that is barely covering her magnificent chest and currently she is biting her lip while trying to hold back a laugh. He thinks she has no idea how beautiful she is and how badly he wants to…

“Here, brother, hold this. I think I see where this other branch needs to go.” And before Loki can blink, Thor has whacked him in the back of the head with part of the tree. This time both women laugh. Loki grimaces and turns his attention back to the task at hand. 

Jane leans closer to Darcy once more and quietly speaks in her ear. “If that wasn’t the I-want-to-fuck-you-into-the-mattress look of the year, I am not an astrophysicist!” Darcy gasps. Jane rarely lets the f-bomb fly so to hear her use it now is a sign that there really is something going on between herself and Loki.

“Jane!” She harshly whispers back and Jane laughs. 

“Look, Darcy, I can’t say I whole-heartedly like the idea of you with the guy who tried to take over the world. He may not be under the influence of the Tesseract anymore, but he’s still no saint. That being said, if you choose to try him on for size just go in with your eyes open.” 

“Yes, mom.” Darcy grins at her friend and resumes her valiant efforts to untangle the tacky garland.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Later on after the tree has been assembled and decorated and the garland unknotted, Darcy is standing on a chair in front of the living room window. A string of colored lights is lit up in one hand and a roll of tape is in the other. She leans forward on her tiptoes to tape one portion of the lights into the window’s upper corner. However she misjudges the distance and her footing begins to slip. 

For a moment she feels that panicky drop in her stomach before strong hands clasp her waist and catch her. Gently she is lowered the floor, her back against his front. And she doesn’t even have to guess which Odinson caught her. The heat travelling from his strong fingers straight to her core makes it obvious that Loki is behind her.

“You should be more careful in your endeavors, Darcy.” His low voice washes over her and she slowly turns around to look up at him. The sounds of Thor and Jane working in the kitchen fade away as they stare at each other.

Loki’s hands have not left her waist, but Darcy’s have found their way to rest upon his chest. 

“Thank you,” She says quietly. Her breathing has become shallower at his nearness and the fact that his thumbs are rubbing circles on her waist. He pulls her closer until there is no space between them and her eyes widen at the unchecked need on his face. 

Slowly, so slowly she swears she is imagining his movements, he dips his head down to hers until their lips are scant millimeters apart. 

Darcy is aching for him to kiss her. Her whole body is vibrating with the desire to be claimed by him, and by the slight smirk he is wearing, Loki knows it too.

“Once we begin there is no stepping back from this,” he murmurs against her lips, teasing her with the feel of them on her own. Darcy lets out a soft moan and he swallows thickly at the sound of it. “Are you in, Darcy?”

She doesn’t even hesitate and presses her mouth to his in affirmation of her choice. She wraps her arms around his neck and Loki moves his hands over her back and it’s like an explosion has ignited between them.

Loki nibbles the corner of her lips and Darcy lets out a gasp. He uses that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting the peppermint candy cane she had eaten earlier. The cool mint taste, mixed with the heat of their bodies is a heady combination. He deepens the kiss, one hand locked at the base of her head to hold her still and the other arm around her back. It’s the most erotic kiss she’s ever had in her entire life, and she does not want it to stop. 

He shifts suddenly and lifts her up. Darcy instinctively locks her legs about his waist. His straining erection comes into contact with her throbbing center and she groans and tears her mouth from his.

“Is that a tree branch in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” She asks, panting and rolling her hips over his well-proportioned manhood.

“Fuck, Darcy,” He whispers and slams his mouth back over hers. Loki steps forward until her back is pressed against the nearest wall. He grinds into her, enjoying the way she bucks against him. She feels amazing in his arms, too good and he isn’t sure how much longer he can keep this up without tossing her down and…

“Whoa, my eyes!” Jane’s shout interrupts the would-be lovers. Darcy drops her legs from Loki’s waist and he once again sets her down gently on her feet. They are both panting heavily as they detach from one another. She is avoiding his gaze, but he has yet to tear his eyes from her.

“Oh god,” Darcy mutters as she adjusts her dress, making sure nothing is out of place.

“Yes?” Darcy rolls her eyes at Loki’s droll response.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jane is caught between wanting to laugh and feeling like a voyeur. “I’ll just go back into the kitchen.” She walks around the wall separating the living room from the kitchen, leaving Loki and Darcy to sort their business.

Thor’s voice could be heard asking Jane what was wrong. Her response was too soft for them to make out.

Darcy fiddles awkwardly with her dress as Loki watches her. She has yet to look up at him when he steps nearer to her and cups her face in his hands, tilting it so she can see him. His lips cover hers again, but this time it is a kiss that is sweet and chaste and over far too quickly for her liking. 

His smile is part feral when he tells her, “Soon, you will be mine.”

Darcy swears she’s never been so turned on by a voice in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I know they've been interrupted! But they'll get there....eventually! Hope you've enjoyed Day 5! :D


End file.
